See you in the Sky Rider!
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: You take on the role of a stranger who just arrived on Berk after a grueling journey. Now you must take the steps to become a Dragon Rider. One shot that would serve as the intro to my HTTYD RolePlay Forum, If I get enough Positive support I may restart it.


It has been several months since the madman Drago was defeated by the DRAGON CHIEF. News of the tyrant's fall traveled fast all over the world, and it has reached your ears. You've long traveled to reach this island for one of many reasons. Do you seek the thrills and adventures of dragon training? Or do you seek safety, for yourself or your dragon? Whatever the cause, it has brought you here. To the remote island of Berk. As you walk through the village square late in the evening towards the Great Hall you can not help but stare at the blend of cultures and creatures that like you, come from all over the world. People that were ounce mortal enemies working side by side.

As you walk up to the Great Hall you pause before opening the door to take a deep breath. A surge of unknown emotions swirl around in your mind, Fear? Are you afraid of having to stand before the Dragon Chief and the Alpha? Or is it pride? A feeling of accomplishment looking at the progress you've achieved to get this far? Deciding that this isn't the time for cold feet you suck it up and enter the building.

Your face is greeted with a warm breeze and your ears with the sounds of idle conversation. Shyly you walk past the people feasting at the table before approaching the Chief's seat. However it appears to be empty, not to worry though. A man missing both an arm and leg walks over to you cheering in a jolly tone.

"A new recruit! Am I right lad/lass?" The man inquires giving your shoulder a squeeze. "Name's Gobber, Blacksmith, carpenter, dentist, and right hand man, it's the only one I have." The man introduced himself. "The Chief'll be right back; crazy yaks broke out of their pen again." Gobber explained, "In the meantime, why don't you go to the academy and sign up so we know some about you?"

You agree and soon leave the Great Hall and make your way to the famous Berk Dragon Academy. As you enter the legendary school you watch as a young girl bonds with a Deadly Nadder and as a boy scratches his Rumblehorn. Soon you fill out the form and hand it in when the legendary call of the Night Fury fills the evening sky.

You turn around and find the Chief and Alpha standing in front of you and your chin plummets to the floor, both in awe and shock.

The Night Fury is as fearsome and impressive as the stories you've heard, It's scales the black of night as it's eyes seem to stare right through you, into your soul. His expression is stoic and blank, but holds a certain fire of approval in it. You feel in awe, almost unworthy of standing in the same room as such a powerful, yet graceful creature.

The chief however, makes a different impression as he walks past you to pick up the form you just filled out. From the stories you've heard on your voyage here, The Chief of Berk was a powerful warrior, an undefeated champion able to best any beast in battle. What you see now is puzzling, instead of intimidating champion you've heard of is a young man, only recently an adult, with an adventurous spirit radiating off of him.

He is not what you've been told from the legends, you realize, he isn't a warrior blessed by the gods with strength and power of legend. No, he's something better.

The young chief reads the information and looks at you for a minute before a small smile appears on his face. He gesturers to you to come closer as he opens a wooden chest digging out a brown leather satchel with the famous Berk Crest on it: The Night Fury.

"Well it looks like you've got a lot of promise for Dragon Training," The chief began as he emptied the contents of the satchel onto the table, "But even the best Dragon Riders need tools and training of their own. That's what the Academy was started for."

"This Satchel contains everything you'll need to get started training," He explained, "First and foremost is your map and compass, the world is big on it's own, but it's even bigger on the back of a dragon so it's easy to get lost. Use these to find your way home if that happens."

"Next is your hand book, a general guide for any Dragon Rider," The chief continued, "It will teach you how to tame and bond with a dragon, as well as a survival guide incase of the worst. Your Kit also includes some dried food and Dragon Nip to help get you started." The Chief finished as he put everything back inside the satchel and gave it to you.

"While you're here at the Academy you'll get an allowance every week for buying food, and supplies, The Bunkhouse always has a warm bed for rent and the market will sell anything else you'll need. If you're short on coins you could always pitch in at a job for some extra pay." The Chief explained before putting his helmet back on.

"There's a whole world of dragons out there, ripe with thrills and adventure," The Chief taunted as he mounted the Night Fury, "Learn how to train dragons and it'll open for you. Let's see how far you can go."

And the Night Fury roared ounce in a loud voice before they disappeared into the evening sky, only a blast of wind left behind. Filled with new vigor you look at the satchel in your hand before cheering, you made it! Now get out there and go train a dragon!

See you in the sky Rider!


End file.
